1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power generation device, in particular to a wind power generation device.
2. Description of Related Art
Clean energy sources have become an irresistible trend of the worldwide energy sources development. Completely replacing coal-fired power generation will realize energy source revolution.
At present, the installed capacity of the domestic power generator is 1 billion KW, wherein coal-fired power generators account for 77%, firing 3.1 billion t coal every year. In recent years, the new installed capacity at home approaches 0.1 billion KW every year with a total investment of RMB 500 billion Yuan, and is expected to reach 1.9 billion KW in 2020. According to the current development trend, the energy consumption will be increased by three times in 2050 while the installed capacity will reach 3 billion KW, and 10 billion t coals are needed every year, which will seriously affect the environment and change the world climate and bring catastrophic disasters.
How could human being achieve clean energy sources? To completely replace the coal-fired power generation, clean energy sources must reach the technical level of the coal-fired power generation: for example, the minimum installed capacity of the current coal-fired power generators is 300,000 KW, and those generators can stably generate electricity at 50 Hz for 5,500 h, so the investment and production cost of the power generation by clean energy sources shall be equivalent to that of the coal-fired power generation.
The radiation energy of the hydrogen nuclear fusion thermonuclear reaction of the sun reaching the earth only accounts for 1/200,000 of the total solar energy, equivalent to firing 200,000 billion t coals each year, and capable of being used for 6 billion years. Solar energy is in endless supply. The nuclear fusion power generation is also certainly a development trend, but needs a very long time to study. With an investment of 1.6 billion USD, the total installed capacity of the most advanced focusing solar power generator CSP produced by US. BrightSource Energy reaches 392 MW. The power generation investment is 29,500 USD/KW, which is five times that of the coal-fired power generation. Now, America is building a 800 m high tower with an installed capacity of 200 MW. The total investment is 0.5 billion USD, namely 63,300 USD/KW. However, it is impossible to popularize such high tower. Solar power generation has low efficiency, and the effective power generation time is only 2,000 h. Switzerland built a space power generation station using thin film solar cells. This station has an investment of 17 billion USD for 1,000 MW installed capacity, namely a 120,000 USD/KW power generation investment, which is 22 times that of the coal-fired power generation. Wind is generated by the temperature difference of the day and night. The horizontal axial wind is regarded as the most technologically mature clean energy sources with the biggest prospect. With the vigorous support of all countries in the world, the wind power generation stations still account for a very small ratio in the power generation field in 123 years since the invention. Obviously, wind power generation has fatal defects. The exclusive way for the wind power generation to replace the coal-fired power generation is that human beings realize automatic control over the energy, pressure, speed, direction, volume and even density of the natural wind.
The present invention achieves substantial significant technical breakthrough on the basis of the original “Wind-gathering and Speed-increasing Wind Power Generation Device (Application No.: 201010619068X).